Inzurgons
The Inzurgons are a race of frog or toad-like aliens who are intergalactic warmongers. They are considered enemies of the Galactic Alliance. Appearance and Biology The Inzurgons look like anthropomorphic toads. They often make frog sounds. Male Inzurgons have either slim bodies, warty toad-like heads and yellow eyes or larger forms with an even greater toad-like appearance. Genetically optimal male Inzurgons, which are considered rare specimens, are taller, more muscular, and less warty. Female Inzurgons look very little like the males. Their youngest princess, Attea, indicate that all the females looked almost completely human, aside from the wart-free green skin, yellow sclera with red pupiled eyes and slightly large mouth. The females are also the only ones who seem to be able to grow hair, due to a genetic gland problem, which nobody actually cares but goes with it. Inzurgons have three toes, and three fingers. Inzurgons are able to mature faster, growing from five to teenage adulthood in less than five years. Their reproductive systems are similar to earthings, although they require moist and hot areas like a swamp. Which is why it is required for them to sleep in watery or moist beds of sorts, and require to wear wetsuits under their spacesuits to keep them moist. They also possess long and sticky frog-like tongues the use as weapons. They also have powerful legs that enable them to jump high and kick hard. Their feet and hands also have adhesive properties, enabling them to stick and wall-crawl most surfaces. They're also sensitive to smells like burning rubber or compost. History The Inzurgons are a technologically advanced toad-like species from a planet that was destroyed long ago. The Inzurgons have been a violent, spacefaring race for millennia; apparently, they can’t get enough of it. Their original home world, a once beautiful swampy planet that was paradise to them, was divided into many factions in an eons-long civil war. A millennia ago, a single attempted to reunite the planet with the power of the Creators’ technology, which he stole from an abandoned outpost. The result of misusing the technology, however, was the destruction of their home world. Despite their home world's destruction, the Inzurgons survived. Under the command of their tyrannical leader, Emperor Millicus, the Inzurgons have stepped up their game to become even more hyper aggressive warrior-gangsters out for domination of the universe. Princess Attea, who had attempted to overthrow Millicus in her youth, tried to better the empire if she became the Empress. However, her older sister, Kamilla, worked her way into her father’s good graces, outshining Attea’s good intentions, and managed to overthrow her father through assassination. She pinned Attea as the main culprit, and put a bounty on her head, causing Attea to crew with the Falcon in the process. Technology In combat, Inzurgons use blasters and wear blue, or white, armor. To travel, Inzurgons possess Spaceships and small fighter ships (used by members of the Celebrated Calaveras Legion). The Inzurgons make use of hover-tanks and giant wheel-like vehicles that were armed with cannons. Known Inzurgons *'Princess Attea' Trivia *The Inzurgons are a combo of the Incursens from Ben 10, and the Zorgons from Zathura, both races destroying their planets. Navigation Category:Species Category:Races Category: Non-Galactic Alliance Races